Slow for a Detective
by Crispy75
Summary: Jane finally wakes up. Rizzles. rated m for a reason, dont like it, dont read it.


Slow for a Detective

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Don't write Rizzles usually but this one is keeping me awake at nights and I need my sleep __Set any time from last episode on. Hope I got the dynamics right. I don't actually watch the show and only read Rizzles Fanfic. _Enjoy

**To my sis, because we all need some cheering right now, love you little bear.**

**To my bro, love you, come home safe. **

Jane slowly came into consciousness, aware it was early in the morning and groaned at her internal clock for waking her. She was on a long awaited day off and had wanted to sleep in. Then another sensation hit her. Momentarily disorientated she realised she was pinned down one side, she wasn't alone in bed! She had a sudden flashback to her time tied to a lunatic's bed, but no sooner had the panic set in than she relaxed again as she recognised the body pressed against her and the floral scent that surrounded her. Sensations that had become very familiar to her recently.

That very thought was enough to give Jane pause. Since when could she recognise Maura by the press of her body? Since recently she admitted. The very idea should have sent Jane running from the bedroom and Maura's house like the hounds of hell were after her. Yet she took a moment to pause and think, very much unlike her.

Right from the word go there had always been something about Maura. Right from when she was standing over their first dead body with Maura refusing to speculate. It should have set her off, granted she had been frustrated, but she never lost her famous Italian temper. She rarely did with Maura; she got frustrated but never boiling mad.

Then there were her hands, she didn't let anybody touch her hands bar Maura. Yes it had taken a while but finally, one day, Maura had taken her hand and examined it, sprouted some medical terminology which she hadn't even tried to keep up with and started to gently massage the ache out of them. She hadn't even tried to protest or withdraw her hand. Now if they were sore she barely needed to tell Maura, her friend would know and no matter where they were or what they were doing Maura would take her hand and start to massage. It had annoyed ma at first until Maura spoke with her asking ma if she knew where certain nerves and muscles were in the hand and correct pressure to use to stimulate them. The scientific approach had been enough to mollify ma.

Next she contemplated how Maura had made her feel safe on numerous occasions, safe enough to catch a couple of hours sleep when there had been a killer after her. She didn't think she would ever sleep again after that but as long as Maura was with her she felt she could let her guard down somewhat. She would never admit it though, in her mind she was the protector and she was here to keep Maura safe.

Like the time Maura's father, correction sperm donor, kidnapped her and she had answered the phone and promised anything for her friend's safe return. Or the time at the prison when she was happy to die to keep Maura safe but when Hoyt turned to Maura she had turned into a raging beast and stabbed the man to death.

Maura could get her to do anything, like run the Boston marathon in a suit with PUKE splayed across the breast, go to Yoga, wear a dress and even pretend to be LLBFF's. When Jane contemplated it, short of breaking the law there wasn't much she wouldn't do for Maura. Actually, come to think of it she'd even pushed those boundaries.

Opening her eyes she looked down at her beautiful friend, with her head resting on her right shoulder, her blonde mane fanning out behind her, a leg hooked between her own and a hand curled into the shirt she wore.

Jane felt her heart skip a beat and didn't even try to deny the fact, just took slow steady breaths to calm herself even as heat curled in the pit of her stomach. It was done now, her few minutes of contemplation instead of running had opened the floodgates as she realised this is what she wanted. It wouldn't be easy, with her ma, with her religion with their jobs but to hell with it. She was sick and tired of letting family, church and society dictate what should make her happy. Tired of conforming.

Funny how she never even contemplated that Maura didn't feel the same way. Jane knew with an unwavering clarity that her friend did. Why else would they be in bed together? Granted the first time had been purely accident, falling asleep after discussing who would be their type if they liked girls. Maura stating that she wasn't hers no longer mattered, Jane would never have thought Maura would ever be hers either.

But over the years they became more comfortable with each other. Comfortable enough to climb into bed with each other if need be, particularly at her apartment as there was no spare room like here at Maura's. But gradually over time the spare room was no longer an option. Jane thought that had been sometime after the nutter Dominic. Once again she had needed Maura to feel safe, protected and Maura had seemed to need to be around herself also.

Joe Friday had been packed up along with a duffel bag full of clothes and Jane had been here ever since, except for an odd night here or there when Maura had to work. Then she took some time to sit at home, order a pizza, drink a beer and not worry about ma popping in. Every other night had been at Maura's, in Maura's bed, cuddled up with Maura. So far every other morning she had to get up and go to work, or got called in, or just got up on pretence of a run or early morning breakfast run. Like the chicken she was every other morning she had ignored the elephant in the room but today she decided to stay.

She thought back to last night, they had been sitting on the couch watching some boring documentary on insects and Jane had felt her eyelids drooping and her head doing the world renowned bobble. Maura who had been tucked into her side had pat her leg and told her to head to bed; she'd be up in a minute. Jane hadn't even argued the point, just headed upstairs, gone about her toilette and slid into her side of the bed.

She knew she had been out like a light but she had been aware of Maura climbing into bed some time later, remembered opening her arms to her friend who gratefully took the invitation and slid into them. Dark eyebrows rose as she remembered placing a tender kiss on a cool forehead and receiving a sigh of contentment in reply. Minutes later they had both been asleep.

Clarity hit her with stark reality, she wasn't just attracted to Maura, she was in love with her best friend, in love with Maura. It should have scared the shit out of her, instead she just felt happy, content and a lot relieved for having finally admitted it, to herself at least.

Now if she could only admit it to Maura.

"Jane, its early, go back to sleep" Maura sighed while snuggling into her further. Jane caught her breath as a knee pressed close to dangerous territory. Jane did her best not to moan or to shift as her body flooded with liquid heat.

"Ah Mau?" she croaked.

"Hmmm?" Maura murmured lazily.

"Knee"

Maura tensed momentarily before hastily withdrawing her knee. Jane felt immediately bereft and could have cursed her big mouth at the sudden tension filling her friend's body beside her. As the blonde tried to withdraw completely Jane rolled with her, propping herself on an elbow and halting her friend as she tried to flee completely, curving a hand possessively around her hip.

"Mau wait" she whispered huskily pulling the smaller woman tight back into her body.

"I need to pee" Maura tried and Jane had to smile as she heard the erratic breaths start. No she didn't, she distinctly remembered Maura getting up not so long ago to do just that. Two hours tops and Maura's well trained bladder wouldn't need relieving for hours yet.

Leaning down she took a risk and buried her face in luxurious sweet smelling hair, knowing without doubt she wouldn't be rejected.

"No you don't" she breathed into a delicate shaped cone and felt the small body beside her quiver and her breath hitch. "Hmm you smell good" she took a deep breath and felt Maura still completely, breathing and all. She should have been worried but she merely smirked and nuzzled closer eliciting another gasp.

"Jane?" the question was full of confusion with a smattering of longing.

In answer Jane levered her body over her friends, although soon that word would not aptly describe their relationship. She was humbled when Maura simply welcomed her with open arms and she settled between the blondes thighs.

Suddenly Janes smirk disappeared as a new, heightened and extremely sexual tension settled around them. She found it difficult to breathe and an ache settled in her chest in the vicinity of her heart. She pressed her face tighter into Maura's neck as feelings thousands of times more powerful than she'd ever felt before consumed and overwhelmed her.

Maura too seemed to be overwhelmed as she held her tight, face turned into hers as she clung to her while uttering her name over and over.

They lay that way for long minutes while Jane acclimatised herself to the feelings before placing a gentle kiss on her soon to be lover's cheek.

"Yes?" she asked

"Yes, yes" Maura cupped the back of her head and urged her towards her lips "Always yes"

"Mau" she groaned humbled before taking the offered mouth, softly, gently reverently. The kiss was exploratory. Jane was amazed at how incredible it felt, how it made the emotions in her flare to new heights, how different but similar it was to kissing a man. Maura tasted incredible, of heaven, and she wanted a deeper taste. Her tongue was accepted with a gentle sigh as she took her time to explore the warm wet cavern of Maura's mouth.

She broke the kiss on a growl, head thrown back, back arching as nails were raked up her spine while at the same time riding up her shirt. She tensed slightly, this was the part she didn't know anything about, the part where she could mess up.

"I don't know what to do" she admitted as she gazed down into beautiful green eyes which were more alive than any other time she had ever seen them, so full of reciprocated love and she wondered what it had taken Maura to hide the depth of it. Just the sight now had her breath caught in her throat.

Gentle hands cupped her face and a beautiful smile lit her soon to be lovers face.

"Yes you do, just do what you would like yourself" and having said that Maura pulled her in for another kiss.

So Jane did, with a tenderness and a loving care that brought tears to Maura's eyes, she carefully started to undress her friend, her lover, her soul mate. Exploring soft creamy skin as she went, first with her eyes, then her hands then reverently with her lips and tongue.

Her shirt went then Maura's, leaving each other bare to the others hot gaze before Jane gently captured wrists and held them beside a blonde head as she leant down and laved one pink tipped breast and another. Smiling at the reaction she received she turned her attention to suckling, not concerned when Maura pulled her wrists from her grasps and desperate fingers dived into her hair to hold her close. She used her free hands to continue to undress them, Maura's pyjama pants and lace underwear and her own boxers and cotton briefs.

The scent of their combined arousal hit Jane first and she would have died and gone to heaven if she wasn't already there. As much as she loved Maura's breasts she had a new target in mind. Maura gave a token protest as she moved on but it turned into a hiss of approval in the direction she was heading and the thighs that enclosed her spread wider as she slid down the bed.

Jane paused for a while to gather her courage and try and think through her next course of action but she couldn't avoid any longer as urgent hands pressed hard on her shoulders begging her to continue.

The first taste of Maura was like sweet nectar and involved a single lap, bottom to top. She could definitely get used to this taste, in fact she could quite honestly state it was her new favourite taste and she wanted more.

Jane took her time to explore, Maura was saturated and there was plenty to lap up. Finding and teasing her lovers opening while she panted and begged above her, never too proud to listen to Maura's suggestion and therefore plunging deep inside. She had to use her hands and gently hold Maura still as her hips threatened to buck her off. It gave her plenty of encouragement, along with the noises Maura was making, to go searching for that little bud whose sole purpose was for pleasure.

Jane had no problems identifying the moment she found it as Maura let out a high pitched cry and juices covered her face. Wow, she was proud of herself for making Maura come so soon and despite the blonde's protests continued her ministrations until Maura was once again bucking beneath her. From the previous experience she recognised the signs of Maura getting close and much to her lover's dismay started kissing her way back up her body.

Maura's frustrations evaporated though as Jane kissed her deeply while positioning herself over a slender thigh, pressing where she was hot, wet and urgent need of attention against the tone muscle. Maura understood Janes plan immediately as slim hips flexed against hers and wet heat spread across her thigh, Jane wanted to come together.

Easier said than done as it took all Maura's self control not to shatter into a million pieces as an extremely talented left hand snaked its way down her body and two long fingers searched momentarily before sliding home deep.

Jane had never felt so much in bed before, with any partner or her own clumsy attempts of relaxing herself after a long day. It may be cliché but she honestly never knew it could be like this, this powerful, this dizzying, this terrifying and wonderful. As the need built inside her and she felt her climax looming she was ever conscious of the woman beneath her, of not squashing or harming her in any way. More importantly of not leaving her behind.

"Maura" she rasped, burying her head in her lover's hair as she fought to hold on

"Yes Jane, now, please now" Maura begged and let go her climax hitting her hard as she cried out, the power the awe and beauty of it triggering Janes within seconds. Unlike Maura Jane merely stiffened and let out a long guttural growl before grinding hard into Maura's thigh to milk the orgasm.

"I love you Mau" she breathed before collapsing on top of the blonde drained, pressing a kiss to a rosy cheek "I love you"

"I love you too Jane" Maura turned to face her and kissed her nose while pushing back untamed waves with a gentle hand.

"Sorry it took so long" Jane muttered "Give me five and I'll spend more time making it up to you"

"Yes, for a detective you were awfully slow" Maura teased and not getting the reaction she expected opened her eyes to see that the brunette was drifting off into post coital bliss. Well at least she was getting some post coital snuggling she mused and pressing another soft kiss on her new lover's nose (it was all she could reach without waking Jane) she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Neither saw or heard Angela knock gently and open the door only ten minutes later. The woman's eyebrows rose at the state of the bed and the room but a huge smile spread across her face.

"Well it's about damn time Janie" she whispered so as not to wake them "Welcome to the family Maura"

She backed out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. She would cover the girl's breakfast and leave a note for them for when they eventually got up. Smiling she headed downstairs. One down, two to go. Frankie should be easy but Tommy was going to be an issue.


End file.
